


the vampire and the sun

by wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles
Summary: “Good morning, sunshine,” David says, earning a smile from his boyfriend.“Good morning, vampire.”
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	the vampire and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this was an anonymous request on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was fluffy morning davenzi!

David rolls over in bed, or at least _tries_ to while being koala hugged by Matteo. His sleepy boyfriend is such a cuddle bug, clingy when awake and clingy when asleep. He manages to maneuver around Matteo’s clinginess, and Matteo only mumbles unintelligibly before settling back down, head on David’s stomach.

David looks down fondly at him, petting his hair and twirling it around his fingers. Matteo snuggles closer in his sleep, and David can’t help but fawn over how cute he is.

He smiles to himself, eyes tracing the curve of Matteo’s nose, of his lips. David could kiss those lips every day for the rest of time.

They stay like that for awhile, Matteo dozing on David’s stomach and David playing with Matteo’s hair. It’s nice. It’s everything they ever really wanted.

David remembers a few years ago when this didn’t even seem like it was possible, when he was just a scared kid running away from the world. It all seems so far away, now, with Matteo so close, bathing in each other’s comfort and familiarity.

Matteo starts to stir, blinking blearily and looking up at David through his lashes. His eyes are such a clear blue in the morning light coming in through the window.

“Good morning, sunshine,” David says, earning a smile from his boyfriend.

“Good morning, vampire,” Matteo jokes.

“You better hope I’m not a vampire, if you’re supposed to be sunshine. Vampires and sunshine don’t mix well.”

“Sure they do, look at us.”

David laughs and leans down to kiss Matteo’s forehead. Matteo hums and scoots up so his head is resting on David’s chest. His hand ghosts over his scars, and David shivers at the contact.

“You know I love you,” he says, “so, so much.”

“Mhm,” Matteo hums. “I love you, too,” he adds, looking up at David expectantly.

David gives him a quick peck on the lips, and Matteo smiles to himself, satisfied.

“Should I make breakfast?” David asks. “How does shakshuka sound?”

“Mm, I was thinking pasta,” Matteo replied, “a la Luigi.”

“Pasta?” David repeats, laughing a little. “For breakfast?”

“Why not?” Matteo counters. “We’re adults, we can eat whatever the fuck we want.”

David laughs at that. “You’ve got a point. Okay, how about this: pasta a la Luigi today, shakshuka tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Matteo says, pulling David closer, “but not right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). feel free to go and request something! as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
